


Nightfall

by Val_Creative



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Canon Compliant, Ocean, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Public Display of Affection, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Sexual Content, Tenderness, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: A storm comes rolling into Bristol Cove nobody predicted.
Relationships: Maddie Bishop/Ben Pownall/Ryn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [martyrsdaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martyrsdaughter/gifts).



> ANOTHER YEAR, ANOTHER YULETIDE. We are ending the decade. Holy shit. Thank you to the mods of Yuletide 2019 for allowing me on! Thank you to my giftee for a prompt by one of my favorite TV shows of all time. I have not finished the new season because I had other things to do but I will catch up. I hope you love this. I hope my fellow Polymarine fans love this too. 💕💕💕 Any comments/thoughts would be delightful!

*

Calm waters. Way too calm.

Ben hasn't seen any of their sea lions gently tagged by the Bristol Cove Marine Research Center. Not one. By now they usually hop onto their man-made dock, demanding in hoarse and deep barks for the herring they got refrigerated.

As soon as he informs Maddie, untangling some color-coded cable wires, he pulls up the station's laptop and sees the forecast,

"It'll make landfall before morning," Ben announces, frustrated. He motions to the radar-grid swirling with violent weather readings, and Maddie hesitates from her impromptu mission, her brows furrowing. "Nobody warned us."

"Did you call up the emergency services?"

He shakes his head. Ben's fingers scratch over his jaw coarse with thick, rough and dark golden hairs. The sensation felt _lovely_ against the insides of Maddie's thighs, rubbing on her brown skin, when her partner mouthed and licked her vaginal folds a couple of hours ago. 

Ben loved how she smells. All of her damp, hot warmth, and how Maddie arched and strained, _clenching_ down on Ben's tongue in her.

"Gotta be just a storm rolling in," Ben mutters. "It's not like we can get hurricanes out here."

"We don't, yeah, it's just…" Maddie's dark eyes gazes over him, narrowing in concern. She rests herself on the edge of their work-station desk. "Ben, it doesn't look right. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Okay," Ben agrees, joining her by sitting. "Okay, yeah… it's really weird…"

He grasps reassuringly onto Maddie's hand dropping the cable wires. She's been wearing oversized tank tops and loose-fitting jean shorts, and Ben loves how she looks. Loves her. Their pale and brown fingers entwining. Ben's lips flatten, and then soften as Maddie leans back, staring at nothing before staring at Ben doubtingly. Her other hand covering her round, pregnant belly.

" _But_ …" Maddie declares, half-smiling.

"We know what to do, that's all. We'll get this place shut down tight and wait it out at home like everyone else in town," Ben explains, smiling with her. He squeezes their fingers, raising Maddie's knuckles to massage with his thumb. "Sound good?"

"Mmh."

She seems placated for the moment. 

Ben uses the moment to hop off the desk, gathering up the documents and research papers to lock up in their waterproof drawers. Maddie's eyes gravitate back to the weather-radar. "I gotta make sure the new guy knows the sensitive equipment gets stored in—" Ben cuts himself off, gaping at the sunlit front-entrance. "— _Ryn_?"

"In _what_?" Maddie asks incredulous. 

She then recognizes that silky-dark, wet hair and eerily blue eyes. Ben clasps Ryn into a fierce, grinning embrace, spinning her, kissing her own grinning lips. 

"Ryn!" Maddie shouts, gasping aloud. She beams, wiggling off the desk and rushing in. " _Ryn_! You're back—!" Both women go across the room, moving without thinking, hugging until their arms go sore. Ryn shuts her eyes, dragging an opening mouth to Maddie's cheek, tasting perfumes and apricot soap-wash and Ben. A deep, arousing heat tingles Ryn's chest, her breasts. Her nethers. Her mate and pregnant mate never felt so good like this before. Distance has not been kind.  


"Sister's daughter needed me. She… has not been well. I had to go."

It could have been anything, Ben thinks. Shot by hunters, or escaping a fishing net at the last second, or poisoned by a coral reef or eating an aquatic creature with too much toxicity. "You don't have to explain," he says gently. "It's alright."

Ryn nods, brushing her fingertips momentarily to Ben's nape. "Maddie… feels well?" she whispers, eyeing her curiously.

"Of course."

"Baby inside Maddie… is well?"

Maddie snorts softly, taking Ryn's hand and palming it over her clothed belly. "See for yourself," she tells Ryn, letting her female partner ruck up the crimson, floral tank top slightly. Ryn's bare palms cup over Maddie's naked stomach, admiring her. Those eerily blue eyes flutter. It appears like she's listening for something neither Ben or Maddie can tune into.

"Sleeping," Ryn concludes, her expression blissfully happy. " _Very strong_. Like Ben and Maddie."

"Hey now, this is _our_ baby," Maddie says teasingly, running a finger over Ryn’s bottom lip. She smiles wider and laughs. " _All_ three of us. We worked hard for this."

Ben echoes her, rubbing Maddie's nape like Ryn did his.

"Testing siren and human genetic compatibility from insemination to birth in real time," he quips. "What will science do next?"

"Hey, I personally can't wait to get them _out_ of me—and then I won't be eating raw fish pound after pound after pound—"

"Maddie eat more." Ryn frowns but without the severity. It's more possessive and determined. "I bring you more from Helen," she adds, ignorant to the reason why Maddie groans a little, crinkling her nose in revulsion. "Fish good for our baby."

"We'll buy some on the way home," Ben replies, grimace-snickering when Maddie gives him a ' _don't encourage this_ ' look. He hasn't seen a ghostly resemblance of it since Ryn discovered marshmallow fluff spread on her grilled whole tuna. Even Ben found himself gagging, but it amused him to no end. "Helen probably wants to spend time preparing for the storm tonight."

Ryn makes a low, confused growl. "Storm?"

"Don't worry. We'll be safe at home. You and me and Maddie and the baby."

Ben opens an arm. hugging them, feeling his partners crowding him. It's so good to have Ryn back. They have a slippery hold on their emotions without her. Feels lonely. Ben feels the same with just Ryn and him. It needs to be all of them. _Together_.

Louis — the new guy — steps in, whistling. "Check out these readings!" he calls out. "Maddie, did you see—!?"

As soon as he's too close, Ryn lunges, teeth exposing in feral rage, hissing and throwing out an arm to shield her mates.

"— _the fuck_!" Louis yells, wide-eyed and thumping backwards up to the wall.

Ben smoothly steps between them, grabbing his shoulder to lead him away. "Louis, I need you to help me shut everything down," he says, going for a firmer tone when Louis protests, trying to glance fearfully to the young, female siren. A _siren_. Maddie sometimes can't believe it either. Ryn appeared like a tidal wave, drowning out the ordinary and also the lies.

She relaxes to Ryn's hand circling slowly, lovingly to Maddie's baby bump. Ryn murmurs out Maddie's name, hearing Ben rattling off instructions in the distance, nuzzling Maddie's throat with her entire face and breathing out in hot, loud huffs.

It reminds her of how Ryn breathes against her, surrounded by the darkness of the apartment-bedroom, kissing her wetly. The flash of her pearly, sharp teeth. When she's tangled in Maddie and Ben, arching, thrusting herself back onto lubricated fingers caressing Ryn's entrance, fucking inside her as deeply as Ben's cock pounds into Maddie and spurts himself on Ryn's tummy.

*

Once they lock up the research building, nobody makes it inside. The storm comes bearing down in moments, roaring.

Ben puts his arm around Maddie shouting for the keys, blinking out rain and fumbling. They witness Ryn stepping forward, her head held high, towards the wood-creaking dock as if dutifully expecting someone. The blackened, furious sea surges.

Maddie shouts for Ryn, and Ben does too, reaching out and shivering from their terror.

And suddenly, a tall woman rises out of the sea and paces onto the dock. Taller than any human could ever hope to be. Powerful limbs. Nude. Silvery skin like Ryn is while turning into her siren form, but the woman has two, long legs. All-black eyes.

The wind of rain and cold air dies down.

" _Mother_ …" Ryn says, bowing her head respectfully.

Maddie gawks. "Your mother?" she breathes, pained. One of her hands hooks under her huge, stiffening belly.

"Seriously?" Ben asks dismayed.

"In your foul tongue, I am Eurybia. Mother. Daughter. Consort. Goddess of the oceans." The voice drifting from the woman — Ryn's _mother_? — sounds like the earlier storm winds. Unforgiving and from the depths of mysterious origins.

"She's not kidding?" Ben peers up, his blue eyes filling with shock. "There's goddesses. _Real_ goddesses out there _and_ sirens?"

"This one speaks too rashly."

"I get that a lot."

" _Ben_ …" Maddie pants, clutching onto him.

"A child of two humans and our kind…" Eurybia — Mother-Goddess, Master of Storms — scolds, booming out. "This cannot be…"

Ryn's jaw clenches.

"It is," she murmurs, braving a glare.

"No offense, and I mean it sincerely, but there's nothing you can do about that," Ben snaps. "So what do you want with us?"

"To my kind, I come to bear witness to _death_ …" Ryn pales drastically, hissing out repeatedly and fearfully. Ben gulps. He's about to ask what she means until Eurybia looks away from them sagely to the third among them. "…and to _life_ …"

Maddie's high-pitched, agonized noise reaches their ears. She slumps, knees bending apart.

Ryn cries out for her, hurrying off the dock as Ben clasps onto Maddie, helping her sit up. She's heavily perspiring. Flushed-hot against Ben's hand touching over her. "Maddie, look at me," he whispers, cupping the side of Maddie's head.

"Oh god—I can feel it—" Maddie pants, wincing. " _Ben_ —"

As soon as he realizes what she means, Ben curses. Not now. "Ryn, get off her shorts," he orders. "Hurry. The baby's coming."

The material feels soaking wet against Ryn's hands unzipping and shucking off Maddie's bottoms, along with her underwear. She guides herself next to Maddie, petting her arm. Ryn has never seen a human birthing their kind, and she doesn't want to ever see Maddie like this ever again — _frightened_ , struggling to breathe and moaning in continuous, harsh pain.

" _Ryn_ —"

"I am here, Maddie."

"That's right," Ben encourages her, "If you gotta push, push. Listen to me—we're not gonna leave you. You're gonna be okay."

She does, moaning and whimpering, Maddie's legs trembling. They keep her crouched upright. It doesn't make sense. Too soon, Maddie thinks. It's much too soon. Maddie lets out a wail, her body feeling like it's splitting apart as the contractions worsen. Lightning flashes overhead. The storm remains thunderous to Bristol Cove, deadly and howling, but overhead.

"Head," Ryn murmurs. One of her hands presses between Maddie's bloody, fluid-slick thighs, holding over a dark protruding lump stretching Maddie out. "Ben, Maddie… there is a head…" She speaks this so blandly and obviously, _touchingly_ worried.

A laugh escapes Maddie, permeating her with relief. It's short-lived. She pushes again, wrapping her arms to Ben's neck and whining with the effort, panting in his ear. Ben counts out the length of Maddie's contractions, kissing her over and over, getting her to focus. Ryn leans into her, stroking Maddie's back up and down and nestling her head quietly to Maddie's neck.

Ben and Ryn feel the baby — a result of a lab test gone _perfect_ — their baby, theirs and Maddie's baby, ease out into the world. Slippery in the gush of fluids. Without enough light, there's no telling if the baby's skin is silvery or pale or Maddie's dark brown.

Eurybia's lips twitch up.

She vanishes into the salty, cool winds, infinite particle by particle, taking the storm with her.

Leaving a new family to their hopes and joys.

*


End file.
